poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nodoka Miyazaki
Nodoka Miyazaki (also referred to as Bookworm in the anime) is one of Negi's students from Negima. She is student number 27, and is known as a mind reader. Bio She appears in Ash's adventures of Negima where she and her team saw Ash and co. which Nodoka knew about them. She, Ash, Negi, Yue and Haruna confront Team Rocket, and during the battle Kirlia protects the heroes and in doing so, she ended up evolving into Gardevoir, shocking everyone. And to make it even more surprising, Nodoka revealed something Ash recognised, which was her Key Stone, and Nodoka mega evolves her Gardevoir, and blasts Team Rocket with a Fairy typed Hyper Beam powered by its ability Pixilate, just as Team Rocket was about to blast off to the sky, Bewear shows up and saves Team Rocket and whisks them away. The group were dumbfounded while Kooky Kid passes by and says "That's Kooky". Later, Nodoka and the rest of the girls meet Brock who was looking after some Pokémon at the Pokémon Center. Nodoka stated to Brock that she passed by Professor Ivy not too long ago, that caused Brock to go blue, and curl up into a ball, telling her "Don't mention that name.." which confused her, Misty explained the situation why Brock was like that. Later, Nodoka used Espeon to battle Team Rocket, then she revealed something that Ash knew, Z-Power Ring. She defeats them with Espeon's Z-Move, Shattered Psyche. Nodoka later battles Alain with her Gardevoir. Despite a long battle, Charizard used Blast Burn and Gardevoir used Hyper Beam, and both took direct hits from each other, as the dust cleared, both were still standing for a brief moment, but her Gardevoir collapsed first, and lost the battle despite managing to almost take Mega Charizard out. Relationships Nodoka's Pokemon *Ralts → Kirlia → Gardevoir ↔ Mega Gardevoir ♀ *Eevee → Espeon ♀ *Natu → Xatu ♂ *Espurr → Meowstic ♀ *Popplio → Brionne → Primarina ♀ *Starly → Staravia → Staraptor ♀ Trivia *Nodoka is the second girl to form a Pactio with Negi, first being Asuna. *Nodoka is the first girl to own a shiny Pokemon other than Ash she caught. In this case, she formed a bond with it and didn't have to battle it, she used the friendship method with Ralts who seemed to have the same personality as Nodoka. *Nodoka is known as of the TV Tropes, referring to her as "The Goddess of Taking Levels in Badass". Gallery Nodoka_with_negi_asuna_konoka.jpg Nodoka_Negima.jpg Nodoka_blushing.jpg Nodoka_Miyazaki_Anime.png Category:Trainers who own a Shiny Pokemon Category:Magical Girls Category:Students Category:Females Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Negima Characters Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Shy characters Category:Librarians Category:Bookworms Category:Mind Readers Category:Psychics Category:Intelligent characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Scaredy Cats Category:Pure of Heart Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Life Savers Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Determinators Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Androphobia Category:Allies Category:Ash's Adventures Team Category:Cute characters Category:Normal Badass Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Z-Power Ring Users Category:Characters who can use Mega Evolution Category:Characters who have a Key Stone Category:Mega Stone Users